Just This Once
by AlexzandriaLove
Summary: Stefan wants a BJ but Elena is way too innocent. MAJOR SMUT.


It was night and they were standing in the middle of Elena's bedroom. Stefan looked at Elena. She was talking, as usual. She went on and on and Stefan couldn't help but stare at her lucious lips. How they would feel on his manhood. Elena would never give him a blowjob though, she was too innocent. She wouldn't even dare give him a handjob. Just the thought of it though, it made him feel...

"Uhh...Stefan?" Stefan snapped out of his dirty thoughts. He looked at Elena who was staring below his waist. He took a glance down. He hadn't even realized how hard he had gotten from his thoughts. Elena started giggling at him and he felt beyond embarrased. Elena just kept laughing.

_No_, he thought. _I do everything she wants and play the perfect boyfriend, it's time she starts giving me something too._

Before Elena could do anything else, Stefan was right in front of her. Stefan focused his eyes deep into hers. He'll probably feel bad for compelling her afterward but right now, he had needs.

"You will get on your knees and you will give me the best damn blowjob you can. Suck, lick, swallow, all of it," He compelled her.

"I'll give you the best blowjob I can..." Elena repeated hazy. In a second Stefan's eyes unlocked from Elena's and down to his dick as he took a step back. As Elena got down on her knees, he quickley pulled his pants and briefs down to unleash his huge dick.

"Awwwh..." Elena moaned at just the sight of it.

"You want it in your mouth don't you? You are a much dirtier girl then you let off Elena," Stefan smirked. He took a step forward, his dick inches away from her mouth. "Go on."

Elena wrapped her hand around it. It felt so good. Slowly she started pumping him. Stefan groaned. She propped herself up a bit and her tounge lapped at his head. Stefan's hips bucked toward her and she smirked. Her tounge kept lapping and playing with his head.

"Enough teasing," Stefan said and he stuffed himself in her mouth. He made 3/4ths of himself in before Elena began wimpering. He slowly pulled out. "I though I told you to give me the best blowjob you can. That didn't seem very good."

Elena, understanding she didn't do well, quickley scooped up his cock and shoved it in her mouth. In and out, in and out, she sucked it and held on to Stefan's upper thighs in order not to lose control. Soon enough though Stefan took over. He pounded her mouth over and over. Oh god it was so good. Elena took control again and she sucked his shaft and his head while using her delicate fingers to play with his balls. Stefan looked down and couldn't help but stare at her breasts bouncing in her loose tank top. Slowly he bent over, but carefully so he wouldn't interrupt Elena, and reached into her tank top. Elena moaned loudly. Her boobs were so perfect and round, if Stefan could get any harder, he just did. He pulled one of her breasts out of he lacy bra and started playing with it. Elena moaned again. He began to pinch her sensitive nipple.

"Stefan!" Elena moaned. He could see one of her hands leave his balls and slowly reach down to touch herself. She kept pumping and sucking his dick. Stefan was getting close to his climax. He stopped her and in one push, stuffed his entire width in her mouth. Elena started wimpering.

"Almost there, almost- ahhh..." Stefan let out his load in Elena's mouth and she swallowed it all. He looked down at Elena, she was still touching herself. In a heartbeat, Stefan put Elena on her bed and ripped off her jeans and panties.

"Stefan!" Elena looked surprised but in a second the look turned into lust. Stefan looked at her clit, it was dripping wet. Elena couldn't wait much more.

"Fuck me Stefan. Please, I want it so bad," Elena pleaded and spread her legs as much as she could to give him easy access. Stefan laughed. Elena wasn't nearly as innocent as she claimed to be. Slowly he slid his dick up on down her clit, teasing her. "Stefan, please..."

With that, he penetrated her. Elena moaned loudly. He began pounding into her and grunting. "Yes...yes...awh Stefan..." He loved hearing her moaning his name. Soon enough she climaxed and he followed right after. They both lay in her bed, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Elena whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
